The Love Curse
by Cibbsoldlady
Summary: Harry defeated Voldermort. But a 'Blessing' from Hogwarts and Magic he gets for his good deeds is not what he expected. Trapped in a female body with every wizard around trying to court her, she flees to Muggle London for peace and quiet. Good news? She gets away from the Wizarding world. Bad news? She moved into flat 221C.. Fem!Harry Bamf!Weasleys (Chapter 2, fixed!)
1. The Love Blessing

Sir AC Doyle and BBC own Sherlock, Lady JK Rowling and WB own Harry Potter. I really wish I did make money off of these stories, because I really need to go shopping... But I don't. So I'm broke. _Le sigh._

I have liked FEM! Harry for a while now, and I have written one or two in the past… So I figured I'd try my hand at it again… With a bit of BBC's Sherlock mixed in.

Yes, I know... I am Evil.

* * *

**Chapter one; The Love blessing**

* * *

_**The Ardor Blessing;** By Malinda Morfais_

_When a young wizard, Normally in their late teens, has lived a life sorely lacking in love and kindness, but still manages to grow up with a pure heart and body; they could be gifted by magic with the Ardor blessing. This blessing changes that Wizard's body into a young female body that is both healthy and very fertile. The Ardor blessing, or Love blessing, is also known to change the body in other slight ways as well. Making the person more graceful, attractive, and softer. Everything from skin to hair, all the way to the bones could be adjusted by the blessing. This seems to happen so that the blessed could more easily attract a lover or husband._

_Also, the Blessed person's magic becomes more palatable and wild, and can at times reach out to those the blessed is considering bonding with. This will stop when the blessed bonds with one person, where the magic of the Ardor will divide itself between the blessed and the bonded. Until bonded, the Ardor will reach out, over and over again until the blessed finds someone suitable. The longer the blessed waits to bond, the more desperate the Ardor will become._

_After the bonding happens whenever the blessed is ovulating they can, like many part-creatures, go into a sort of Mini-heat. This is to make sure that children are conceived. But as stated, this only happened after a bond has been made._

_Being blessing is not to punish a person, or to force them into marriage and childbirth as many assume. Being bonded and married to one blessed is considered an honor, and a blessing on its own. Because of the rarity of this blessing, many people have tried to misuse or take advantage of the blessed, mostly pure blood families looking to add more strength to their house. This should not be allowed. The blessing is to give the person a second chance at a life full of love, happiness and family that they have been denied before... To be protected and cherished as they should have been in the first place. NOT so they could be used as breeding mule and power source for old bloodlines._

_This is why the blessed are more often than not protected by the law and magic its self, to insure they bond with a person of their choice._

* * *

Magic was horrified.

She had watched in sorrow and dismay as Harry Potter grew. From the Heart-breaking night Lily and James died at the hands of the dark lord. To the lonely, Loveless nights Harry suffered alone as a child. Thinking himself unwanted and uncared for... Neglected and verbally, physically, and emotionally abused for years on end. Magic hated it.

When he was 11, Hogwarts joined in her horror. In fear they watched him struggle the next 7 years, helping when they could. At the 3rd floor corridor, Hogwarts did what she could. Magic also helping to keep him alive after the Spirit of the Dark Lord rushed through his body… 2nd year, Hogwarts assisted him as much as she could in the chamber of secrets. Making sure that the sorting hat and the sword of Gryffindor appeared. And Magic, Sending in the Phoenix of the Headmaster just in time to cry in his wound. Though Albus though it was because of him, the two knew better... They let him think that.

Third year saw fury from them both. Those disgusting demeantors on Hogwarts grounds! They could barely stand it! Magic herself was even more angry over Sirius's imprisonment and the hate and fever in which others hunted him down. All the while, Peter the rat was running free. When Harry blasted hundreds of demeantors away, saving Hogwarts and Sirius, using time travel to do it, Magic and Hogwarts laughed. With both Mirth and Pride they watched those disgusting beings get their due. They giggle about still, till this day.

Fourth year and Fifth year did nothing but prove Magic and Hogwarts right about what they thought of the young man. And 6th year and the Battle of Hogwarts earned him not only the respect that he had earned, but the right for them to finally repay him for all that he had done for them. He had saved Hogwarts more than once, and now the whole of magical England. The balance would be restored, and all will be well again.

It was time to set things right for their little one... It was now time for someone to look after him.

He would thank them for it later.

After the final battle was over, Harry walked himself up to the Gryffindor boys' dorms. He was feeling free, content and quite proud of himself... And felt a bit weird. A warm, bubbling feeling was swarming in his middle, and seemed to be growing. Weather it was the combination of Voldemort finally being gone, being back at Hogwarts, or being a real bed for the first time in MONTHS Harry would never know.. Maybe all of them.

Harry was tired and feeling quite pleased with himself. He simply decided to force himself to ignore weird brewing in his mid-section. He crawled in his bed, and promptly passed out. He slept better than he had in years, deeply and soundly. He had not a clue as to how much things were going to change when he woke.

It started with a blue-white glow that surrounded him. It shrouded him completely from head to toe and wrapped itself around him like a warm blanket. It was a thing of energy and magic, but it looked so solid and unbreakable it was confusing.

Then came the re-shaping and re-forming of his body. He continued to sleep peacefully as his skin was softened, scars faded, and body changed from male to female. His hips were shaped into lovely curves. Breasts formed where there was once a flat chest, and his rib cage was tucked in and raised; forming a high waist.

Next was the surge of energy that seemed to wrap and whip about Harry's entire person. As if Magic and Hogwarts itself seemed to be adding their own power into the charge. The power floated in and out, swirling and spiraling around the sleeping form. It was quite a sight indeed…

And last, came the changes to his face. The scar on his forehead had already faded away. But now his cheekbones become more prominent and moved higher. His chin smoothed and came to a feminine and heart-shaped point. His eyebrows thinned and shaped, and his eyelashes and eyelids changed as well.

Suddenly the savior of the wizarding world had become a great beauty. Having been gifted by both Magic and Hogwarts with the Ardor blessing...

A few moments later and this magical spectacle ended just as quickly as it began.

The floating dust around the room settled. The room became silent. The magic coming out of the sleeping form became palatable but calm. And Harry, having undergone an amazing transformation, just sighed and smiled contentedly... Still very much asleep.

Magic and Hogwarts took one gaze over their handwork. They admired the new form of this young woman. The new body of their savior.

They beamed in pride together at a job well done, then disappeared from the room, having other work to complete now.

Nether had any idea what they had set into motion.

* * *

Maybe Sherlock/Harry? Maybe John/Harry or Lestrade/Harry, even! Let me know!


	2. The Brother Curse

HELLO READERS!

Sorry about the confusion with the chapter two last night... I had posted it, and then realizing that it was not how I would have liked it, I deleted it and re-wrote it. I wasn't happy with the first posting, and I AM sorry, but I wanted to make sure I got this story right. So, here it is! Chapter two! The real one, this time.

Next, I have to say, WOW! The response I got from this story was great.. And the debate going on the reviews about who to vote for is even better!

There is a strong Sherlock/Harry voting base, Some who want Harry with Sherlock and no one else, other who are a little more flexible. But there is small Harry/Lestrade rebel force out there, consisting of 14 voters, which really want to see Lestrade get his girl.. Probably because they think he needs a good woman after his first wife slept with the P.E. Teacher.. -.- *Angry mumbling about cheating slags.*

So thank you garnetsoapbubbles, Kid death, and the others for making me feel like mentioning Lestrade/Harry wasn't so crazy; and a special thanks to salixshadow and Antigone1Evenstar for leading the Harry/Lestrade rebel force! Your reviews were great, and the points you both made on why H/L would work where sound and convincing. It made my day! Thanks.

ANYWAY; Here is how the voting stands now; Even though it looks like it will be a landslide.. LOL!

H/Sherlock; 57  
H/Lestrade; 14  
H/John; 9  
H/Mycroft; 6  
Harry/John/Sherlock; 3  
Harry/Sherlock/Lestrade; 3  
Johnlock; 2  
H/Moriarty; 1 (O.O! Yes, I was shocked, to...)

So... Sherlock in very much in the lead, with Lestrade as a weak second, and Moriarty dead last... WOW.. Just WOW.. Did not see that coming.

I will only be taking votes til the end of this chapter. When I post chapter 3, it will have the vote results at the very top. This is so I can quickly jump into the getting the two lovebirds together, not to stop people from voting. So please don't take it that way! I love you guys, I promise!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter two; The Brother Curse.**

The other students and teachers started heading to bed. The battle had lasted from dusk til dawn. Everyone that had fought that night was exhausted. So Ron and Hermione easily crept up the stairs towards the Gryffindore boy's dorms. They knew that Harry had gone to lay down for some well needed rest, but they wanted to check in on him before they went to sleep themselves... Having their best friend killed then revived in the same night had made them more than a little worried for his well-being.

"Are you sure he won't mind, Ronald?" Hermione asked weakly.

"Of course not... This IS Harry, after all." Ron said as he held her hand.

They snuck in, and made their way to his four-poster. They shifted the curtains, and peaked inside.. Only to freeze in shock. Lying, in Harry's bed, was black-haired young woman who looked... A heck of a lot like Harry. She was also wearing Harry's clothes. Hermione gave out a yelp before she could stop herself. 'Harry' and Ron both jumped. 'Harry' because she was startled, and Ron because he quickly moved to cover his girlfriend's mouth.

'Harry' blinked and squinted as she looked up to her two best friends. She then wondered why they were staring at her as if she had grown two heads..

"Hermione, Ron, what on... earth... Is... Going on with my voice?" 'Harry' said, as she reached for her neck, trying to see if she could feel out what the problem was. 'Harry's' hand then stopped, as she then looked down. All three of the golden trio where then staring at Harry's new body.

It was only two seconds later that the room burst into a fury of yells as Harry jumped up and started patting herself down.

"MERLIN, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

"I DON'T KNOW! I JUST WOKE UP!"

"YOU'VE BECOME A FEMALE, HARRY! COMPLETELY, UTTERLY, **FEMALE!"**

**"I SEE THAT, _THANKS!"_**

"I CAN'T BELIVE THIS! OH MY GOD! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!"

"_MADAME POMFREY!_ WE NEED TO GET YOU TO MADAME POMFREY RIGHT NOW!"

"I'M NOT STEPPING OUTSIDE THE DORMS _LOOKING LIKE **THIS!"**_

"OK, OK, OK; STOP! QUIET DOWN! EVERYONE BREATH!" It was Ron now said that, and surprisingly, both of the others listened. Hermione and Harry took deep breaths and tried to calm down. It wasn't really helping, but it made them feel better. Ron then stepped in front of Harry and grabbed his shoulders as he looked his best mate right in his eyes.

"Ok. Harry. Listen to me.. Because I need you to think really, REALLY hard about this.."

"Ok.."

"Think back, now... Who Hexed you?" Ron said, his face completely serious. Hermione slapped him.

* * *

Mycroft Holmes was not a man who became easily worried...

Yes, he worried constantly about his younger brother, Sherlock, but that was only after 20+ years of experience with him. Yes, He was also concerned about his country. But since his rise to the shadow ruler of the United Kingdom itself, he found concern to be less fruitful than action. He would rather fix problems than sulk over them. But over the past two years, Mycroft had become very, very concerned...

And for one good reason. His name was Voldemort. And for the past 2 years, he had been a painful thorn in his side.

Not only had the madman come back from the dead, but since his resurrection the magical government had switched over no less than 4 times, gone through 3 Ministers; Fudge, Scrimgeour, and Thickesse (the last who was as useful as a third thumb), and changed laws as quick as they could make them. That alone would have been enough to Err the Ice man, but then it became much more than that..

Because a few weeks later the attacks began.

When Sirius Black had broken out, they handled it easily.. A lie or two about an escaped man with a gun; and the situation was under control. But these new issues? Entire villages attacked, people murdered mysteriously in their homes, dark marks being flung into the air?... A bloody bridge in the middle of London being destroyed in **broad daylight?!** It was MADDNESS... And Mycroft was nearly out of excuses. The whispers of out-of-control terrorists were getting loader and loader by the day, and any efforts to intervene where meet with hostile actions by Death Eaters themselves. People were DYING, damn it, and for once Mycroft was helpless to aid them.. In fact, none of the public even knew how much danger they were truly in...

Luckily, He had seen that things were going to get worse before Fudge was even out of office... The small amount of time the Scrimgeour was in charge proved more than beneficial. Before Scrimgeour had met his end, Mycroft himself had demanded that the Minister and other keys figures be more protected from dark wizards... By Wards, Runes, Amulets and Talismans. Any means possible. He didn't care. He was sure those actions had saved his life, and probably the entire country.

The results of those months of working together had been fruitful. Currently not even one important government official, including Mycroft himself, was Killed, Imperious, or Tortured.. And believe me; After Thickesse (The Puppet Minister) had taken over, they had tried... Not even his dearest assistant could argue with those results.

But the fact remained that the magical Government of England was dangerously close to out-right rebellion. They were already killing and imprisoning 'Muggleborns', going on weekly 'raids', and last he heard, were militarizing and torturing students at the one and only school their country had to offer.. Now Mycroft kind of missed Scrimgeour... Or, as the very least, missed his willingness to coöperate.

He was sure if the lion-like man was still around, they would have put this whole matter to bed months ago...

But for now, there was nothing to be done. Mycroft was unable to change things inside the magical government himself, and he would have no help doing it by proxy. All important government figures currently answered to Voldemort... None would listen to him. The rest of the witches and wizards hid and waited to be saved by the 'Boy-Who-lived'. A young man, barely 18, who was somehow going to emerge after months of being on the run. Then he would save them all from this 'Dark Lord' single handedly.

Yes... Mycroft Holmes was VERY concerned.

A chime went off in his pocket; a text from his lovely assistant. Praying it wasn't Sherlock And John on another serial killer hunt, he plucked his mobile phone out of his pocket and read.

_Battle at Hogwarts. Ended this morning; DL dead. HP there and alive. Shacklebolt, Auror, made Temp MoM. ~A_

Mycroft's eyes widened as he read the text once more. He felt the large amount of worry, stress, and anxiety fall off of his shoulders all at once. _Well, what were the odds of **that?...**_ He thought, as a rare happy grin crossed his face.

_Make a meeting with TMoM, M, HP and myself for later today, if convenient. ~MH _

He typed quickly, sending it to his assistant. Then, after a moment;

_If inconvenient, make meeting anyway. ~MH_

* * *

Harry lay in the hospital cot, As Madame Pomfrey cast an array of spells on her. She hardly heard what Madame Pomfrey, Hermione, Professor McGonagall where talking about, as she was completely taken back by the fact that her whole body had changed. Harry hade somehow become a GIRL...

Even her hair had changed. It was now long, and instead of going every which way it rolled into waves with a bit of curl at the end. Apparently all the scars Harry had collected over the years were also gone; including the lightning bolt on her forehead. She was also a far bit taller, not an entire foot, but close...

Not to mention the boobs, waist, hips, and thighs.. Harry though angrily. Whoever had done this was going to pay... They were going to get what was coming to them, tenfold.. Harry swore on that. She would have pinned this on the twins, right away, if... Well, if Fred where alive and George was in a state where he would be pranking again... Harry frowned.

She had to find out who did it. She had to get the counter curse. She would not spend the rest of his life as a woman; she just _wouldn't._

She was supposed to be HARRY.. She was supposed to live out her life as a BLOKE... and that was the end of it.

The door to the hospital wing stung open, and nearly every member of the Weasley family burst in. Lead by Ron and Mr and Mrs Weasley.

Harry finally broke out of her stupor as they walked in. Mr Weasley and all the boys (except Ron) nearly froze in shock as they looked Harry over. Mrs Weasley, however, just rushed forward, grabbed Harry into a hug, and started sobbing. Harry hugged her back, feeling only a little awkward.

"Well, Mr... _Miss._ Potter, I belive we have found out what happened to you..." Madame Pomfrey said, as she frowned openly.

"Well? Spit it out!" Mr Weasley said as the boys behind him all nodded.

"It's the _Ardor_ Blessing..." Madame Pomfrey said as Harry's eyes went wide. They had read about something like that in Charms class.. Something about being unloved for most of their life, The body changing, Bonding and... Mini-Heats. He also remembered that the Blessing was.. Non-reversible..

Harry swallowed harshly as she tried to fight back tears. It looked like she WAS stuck in woman's body for the rest of her life after all..

At the same time, all of the Weasley men looked at one another. After a pregnant silence, They all nodded to each other. The message was clear.

_New Mission; everyone look after Harry.._

* * *

Three cheers for 'Big Brother' ^.~

Hope you enjoyed, don't forget to vote!


End file.
